Chambre de fille
by Moon's Night
Summary: Kagami s'était toujours demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la chambre d'une fille. A une pièce pleine de peluches, une chambre bien rangé, ou un espace contenant un lit, une armoire ouverte et des fringues éparpillées partout sur le sol ? Le jeune homme s'était toujours posé la question. Et ce encore plus alors que sa copine l'emmenait tout droit vers sa propre chambre.


**Paring :** _Kagami x Momoi_

 **Rating :** _K+_

 **Disclamer :** _Les personnages de KNB ne sont pas à moi !_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chambre de fille**

Kagami s'était, depuis bien des années, demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler la chambre d'une fille. Étant fils unique, il n'avait jamais réellement pu le voir grâce à une éventuelle grande ou petite sœur. Puis, quand il s'intéressa au basket, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'intéresser aux filles, bien que la plupart d'entre elles lui offre des chocolats à la St Valentin ou vienne tout simplement lui parler pendant les pauses. Il n'avait également pas eu la chance de voir la chambre d'Alex, bien qu'elle ait vécu pendant un temps dans son appartement mais Kagami aimait croire que son logement était différent du bordel qu'elle avait aménagé dans la chambre d'amis. Alors, tandis que la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher ses lèvres et que ses propres mains délaissaient sa chevelure rose bonbon pour descendre plus bas sur ses reins, le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question.

C'était tout de même assez drôle de ce dire que Taiga pensait à autre chose que l'acte qui allait se produire entre lui et la lycéenne. Ce n'était à dire vrai pas totalement le cas. Il y pensait beaucoup même. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle lui parlait de la chose, lui arrachant des bégaiements incompréhensibles et des rougissements violents. Kagami avait du coup l'idée bien en tête, l'inquiétude prenant le pas sur l'excitation. Mais quand sa petite-amie l'avait emmené jusqu'à chez elle et prit sa bouche entre ses lèvres avec douceur, toute crainte avait quasiment disparu. Alors oui, il y pensait énormément. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on vivait sa première fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas se retirer cette fichue interrogation de la tête.

Le couloir dans lequel l'entraîna la rose semblait faire des kilomètres. Il y avait d'abord eu les escaliers dans lesquels ils étaient presque tombés à force de s'embrasser, et le hall d'entrée où la jeune fille lui avait quasiment sauté au cou. Et maintenant, ce satané couloir. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas atteindre la chambre de Momoi plus rapidement ? Taiga en avait assez. Il voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser partout et la posséder une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'avait tout de même pas failli mourir de honte en allant acheter des préservatifs à la supérette près de chez lui pour que cela prenne autant de temps. Non. Il allait atteindre cette fichue chambre et enfin, il pourrait s'unir à sa belle -et accessoirement, voir comment était sa chambre.

C'est alors avec précipitation qu'il attrapa la jeune fille, la portant comme une mariée afin de l'amener plus vite vers la pièce où ils ne feraient bientôt plus qu'un. Le petit rire de Momoi lui arracha un rougissement, son cœur battant plus fort dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il poussait du pied la porte qui les séparaient de la chambre de la rose. Enfin ! Après tant de temps, tant d'impatience et de questionnement, il allait découvrir à quoi ressembler une chambre de jeune fille. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa légèrement perplexe.

Dans les films, les chambres des jeunes filles japonaises sont bien rangées, meublée d'un lit simple couvert de grosses peluches, d'une bibliothèque, une commode ou une armoire -parfois les deux- et d'un bureau pour pouvoir travailler. Kagami avait longtemps fait la comparaison avec les chambres des américaines, souvent constituée d'un lit simple ou double, d'une grande armoire pleine de fringues -souvent roulés en boule- d'un bureau orné d'un ordinateur portable et d'innombrables paires de chaussures jonchant le sol. Mais pour le coup, la chambre de Momoi n'avait pas grand chose à voir.

Au centre trônait un lit en baldaquin double au draps roses et blancs. Enfin, double... il pouvait largement accueillir cinq ou six personnes. Dans un coin, une grande armoire, digne d'une princesse, était installée, chaque porte étant couvert de grands miroirs. Il y avait également un bureau en bois noir, un meuble sur lequel était posé une télévision et plusieurs DVD tandis que plusieurs pouffes roses douillets étaient posés un peu partout. Kagami ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Il avait déjà levé un sourcil en voyant la grandeur de la maison de sa petite-amie, mais sa chambre... c'était autre chose.

\- Taiga ?

Le sous-nommé posa les yeux sur sa protégée, celle-ci le scrutant avec curiosité. Ses billes rosées plongèrent dans ses yeux rubis, posant silencieusement une question que le rouquin préféra ignorer en embrassant les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il avait assez rêvassé comme ça en regardant la chambre de Momoi et se demandait si beaucoup de filles de son âge possédait un mobilier du même genre. Il avait mieux à faire et avec le grand lit qui se présentait à eux, Kagami ne doutait que cela allait durer longtemps.

* * *

 _ **Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu. Je l'ai écrit comme ça, par pur envie, en me demandant ce que Kagami pourrait bien s'imaginer en pensant à la chambre d'une fille. Et voici le résultat, ma béta dit que la chambre de Momoi fait un peu princesse (chose sur laquelle je suis d'accord) mais je l'aime bien ainsi. A vous de me donner votre avis :)**_

 _ **Voila pour moi, j'espère que ce moment de lecture vous aura plus. Des bisous !**_


End file.
